Second Chance
by Jesse Winchester
Summary: Nathan's in a new situation...something he's never experienced before: dating someone who has Leukemia. He's taking it head on but how strong is Nathan's resolve to be there for his lover no matter what
1. Chapter 1

He's hardened with a childhood so turbulent it would be like taking a MIG-28 fighter and diving directly into a level five Hurricane…being torn to shreds…Unless you do it perfectly. He's a hockey player…known as the Mauler…so he still keeps in hockey playing shape… He's been in jail multiple times and it hasn't fazed him in the slightest. His only loyalty lies in his true friends and family…

He's familiar with cop tricks to force confessions, how TARU works, how the branches of CSI works…He gets into fights over the tiniest of things

His name was Chase, and yes he's sent kids into the ICU ward of the Hospital

His name is Robert Chase but he grew up getting called Chase so he got used to people calling him by his last name

There's one thing he has

Curiosity: Finding someone to fall in love with…He wants it bad…a chance to find someone to fall in love with and the rewards that follows…he's also wanting to know what that tastes like…to feel it wrapped around him.

It's why he spent so much time with Junk…

He knew what it was like to be missing someone who completed you…your other half so to speak…

He also knew what it was like waking up hoping that you would be surprised as your other half comes in through the door surprising you

No longer waking up alone…

He walked outside to his Hayabusa and got on

He started it up and then he sighed as he listened to the engine purr

He then put on his helmet after putting the earpiece to his cell in place

He then closed the visor as he rode out

To pay his pretty high medical bills he's doing underground fighting…whatever it takes to bring in big cash…Almost whatever it takes…He refuses to be a drug runner or do porn to pay his medical bills…back when he was a kid…he had cancer…ever since he's been in remission he's been living life…his parents…forced him to grow up crazy early…that and they found out he was gay when he was still deciding it for himself.

He only just moved to Tree Hill and at night he found an underground fight club

The only two rules: The fight club does not exist outside the ring and two: Try to keep your opponent alive.

So far my record was 24-0-1

Twenty four wins, zero losses, one TKO

He only has to cough up another nine G's and he's done with paying off the hospital.

He wouldn't consider himself popular…but he'd consider himself to be:

A hopeless romantic, 4 star chef, a tech head, a Gear head…a guy.

He wouldn't consider himself to be "Friendly" which would mean slut

At times he's a loner; his past makes him kind of Goth-ish

He had a chance for love before he moved to Tree Hill…but his boyfriend let his parents take control of whom he could date and who he couldn't…

He's tired of crying himself to sleep over the bills he has and not finding someone.

He's made friends and he's made some enemies….

And he's been on the Homophobes' radar ever since he came to Tree Hill a month ago today.

He's wearing a wife beater with a red button down short sleeved shirt on that was open

His gut was telling him 'Something's not right…use caution'

When he got there, he parked his bike and went in

He also carried wire cutters with him

When he got to the corridor he saw it

All of the other combo locks were facing out…save his which was facing the door

He walked over, used the key onto the lock then, used the key on the locker door

Nathan and Co. watched him open the door slowly and feel for something

They saw him grimace when he found what he was looking for then he pulled out wire cutters as he cut four…five wires trapping the door

He then realized that someone tampered with his locker…the bottom of the locker was uneven

He pulled out a brick as he set it in then took out the bag as he then closed the locker door

They knew he was pissed about something by the way his fist was shaking

He stormed off towards the main office and they followed wondering what was wrong with Chase

When they got there they could hear

"TURNER!"

Turner walked out and over

"You come with me." He sated

When they got to his locker he opened it and then left it open as Turner saw it then looked at Chase

"I found it like that after I cut the wires…They're real…the Plastique, the C4, and the Frag grenade…they were all on wires and if I opened this fully…I would be quite dead." I replied

Turner sighed

He didn't think the homophobes would go this far

"You going to be okay?"

"As long as they don't attack me…I'll be fine." Nathan heard

Turner walked away then I leaned against the locker

Thirty minutes later Three Cops walked in and saw Chase gesture to his locker

"The Pressure sensitive plate, the Frag grenade, and the rest got to go and they're not mine." I replied

I walked away at that and I just got outside to see them walking to my bike

They heard the sound of a gunshot as they looked to see me holding a gun

"Don't even THINK about it." I stated pissed

They moved back as I walked over then the more I walked over, the more they backed up

"Uh-uh…get your asses over here!" I stated as they saw me wound one of them and they did

"As if you're taking a portrait."

They got real close

I then sat on one of the newspaper dispensers

"Toss me the remote." I stated as one sighed and did

I caught it

"Take it off of my bike NOW!" I stated as they did

When they finished they moved over as I started it up

The cops came out and saw the homophobes dancing and saw the explosive as I stopped and they were arrested

I sighed and I just couldn't believe it so I spent the rest of the day at the quad with my head down


	2. Chapter 2

Few minutes later I felt someone sitting down

"You okay dawg?" Skills asked

"What happened?" I asked knowing something did

"Homophobes outed you on the PA system and brought up the fact that you're still in remission."

I winced at that as I picked up my head

My gut was telling me to feel him out…till I heard

"I don't care if you are…you're still my boy"

Then there was a second me as I could hear it

"Find out who else will accept you through him"

"What about the others?" I asked

"Bout you being Gay: The Ravens, Whitey, the cheerleaders…the students that are out of the closet…" Skills replied as I nodded

"How much do you owe on your medical bills?" Skills asked

"9g's...I'm not doing a payment plan of $47.50" for the next eighteen years…I can get all of it together then the hospital is paid off."

"You can try the powerball lottery…It's really high 600 million." Skills replied

I held up my four lottery tickets for this week's drawing

"Half of it is cash value…If I do lump sum then it's cash value…if I do it the other way…then if I kick the bucket, they get to take it back." I replied

Skills smiled "Shit $300 mill is better than having your debt."

He sees me glare at him

"No offense!" he replied quickly

That night I was home at my place

I woke up at midnight as I checked the tickets online

And the third one I got was the jackpot winner

I couldn't believe it

I had won $300 million

I was so fucking happy

I SO went to the lottery HQ when it opened and asked for a delayed window of till tonight and to transfer the cash now

When it was done, I RAN to the ATM then RAN to the Liquor distributor

Paid $1500 bucks for a Remy Martin Cognac Louis XIII bottle

Took a cab ride to THHS

Walked in Smashed but still able to stand

I walked into class as Skills and Co saw me

"You're coming to school smashed?!" Skills asked

I smiled as I leaned on the teacher's desk and put my hand against my chin and while I still smiled

"I got the power ball jackpot last night…they're gonna announce it tonight…and right now…I'm gonna go back home and go to sleep."

"You drove in drunk!?" Nathan asked

"(Pulled out my cell) Hello Taxi…" I replied

"Ah." Nathan replied

"So did you pay them off?" Skills asked

"Right before I got the Remy Martin Louis XIII." I replied

Brooke doubletaked

"You're drinking that Remy?" She asked as I nodded

"I'm amazed I can hold it…Gotta go." I replied as I stood up and turned to see Turner

I waived at him and walked around him

Turner looked at me then at them

"You don't need to know." Brooke replied

When I got home I saw myself sitting on the coffee table

"Get ready Chaser…you're gonna have people throwing themselves to be your friend and to date you." My gut replied as I nodded

I sighed as I leaned my head back

I then thought of who I wanted to date

Skills…he's hot, Nathan's really an asterisk, Lucas, Same…then there's Chase Adams…

That night I had bought a Cabin and a lake two hours outside of town and all I needed to add was the TV, the Rushed FiOS service with Direct TV, and food for the Fridge

Lucas had just found out as did the others

He winced knowing who the gold diggers were in school but he didn't have to worry since Chase was outed…

_My Cabin_

I spent two weeks up here trying to figure out who I wanted to date

My gut told me two words: "Just Trust"

So I went back that night

When I got home, I slipped in quietly

I had closed the door then the lights came on and so did my gun as I spun to see Nathan with his hands up

"Whoa!" he replied as I sighed

"You gave me a spare key." He clarified as I nodded

"Hiding?" he asked as I nodded

"Trying to decide if I should see who just wants to date me for me." I replied

He nodded

"Listen…I want to invite you over for dinner…later on today…just you, me and the candles." Nathan replied as I nodded

"Yeah sure…" I replied


	3. Chapter 3

Later on, Nathan was getting what he needed

He was making dinner as he heard the doorbell ring

"It's open." He replied as he saw it open and saw me walking in wearing a wife beater and shorts

He noticed I had increased definition

"Bought a bowflex and had it overnighted to me" I replied as he nodded

He was dicing up purple onions as I smiled

"You're making a different version of ketchup?" I asked as he nodded

"Need any help?" I asked as he smiled and nodded

I handed him the Worchester sauce and cider vinegar in squirt bottles

"So how long are we letting it simmer in?" I asked

"Twenty minutes…it'll break everything down." He replied as I nodded

He kicked up the flame of the skillet to high as he took out chorizo and bacon as I grinned

"Sweet!" I replied as he grinned then he was taking it out of the casing

He then used a quarter chop of bacon then I saw the sweet potatoes as I grabbed the veg peeler and started to peel them

Nathan looked at me as I grinned "I know this recipe too." I replied as he smiled and chuckled

I had finished the fries and I knew how he wanted it

"I didn't think you watch that network." I replied

Nathan smiled "Food Network, the second I realized it was on I watched it…that and if I found a boyfriend…I don't want him to think that I can't cook." He replied as I grinned

Now I'm hearing myself scream out "DON'T BLOW IT! LET IT HAPPEN NATURALLY!

"Nathan…slotted spoon." I replied as he realized and grinned

"Thanks for the save." He replied as he took it out then I put the fries into the skillet

"You have watched it."

I grinned as we continued to make dinner

Nathan looked at me as he saw I was enjoying myself

"You a garlic lover?" he asked as I looked up and grinned

"Two garlic lovers cancel each other out." I replied as he laughed

We were making the burgers now

I saw he used Manchego and Gouda as I grinned "You like that too?"

"Anything is better than Swiss." He replied as I laughed

Nathan had enough for four then we cleaned up

"I got the sweet potatoes." I replied as I took them out and then I looked at the ketchup and saw it was done and I turned it off

I then started to use the boat motor to puree it as Nathan took out the fries and the burgers

I then put the ketchup into a small bowl and then the fries into a lined big bowl as well then I laid each burger onto a Kaiser roll

Nathan took one

"It was calling you huh?" I asked as he nodded

I put on the ketchup

"Run to my place and get the Apple Liquor, Cranberry juice from the fridge…and blended Whisky." I replied as he nodded

He got back as he brought the martini shaker and then I made it

Nathan saw it as he groaned then we took our bites

"Oh man!" he replied

We both took some of the drink

"It does taste like an apple." Nathan replied as I grinned

We were having fun as it was pretty good evening

We found ourselves on the couch

"I noticed you were having trouble in Spanish." I replied as he nodded

"Yeah I can't get the hang of it." Nathan replied as I smiled

"Let's start with talking Dirty in Spanish and the rest should come easy for you." I replied as he nodded

"Chupa mi Pajuo." I replied

"Chupa mi…that's suck my…" Nathan smiled as he remembered it

I stood up as I let him undress me then he got me to bend over as I let him eat me out

He groaned as did I

"Caray!" I moaned out

"Yeah! Vete mi culo!" I moaned out as he definitely obliged

Ten minutes later, he pulled back as we sat down and I was gasping while he was smiling

"I like this kind of hands on Spanish." Nathan replied as I laughed

"Okay… Try this: Metele Mas lengua." I replied as he grinned then got me to lift up my legs so he could eat out my hairy ass again and he was doing what I asked in Spanish: Stick his tongue in more.

He was getting really turned on by this…

And what the big turn on for him was…he's learning Spanish while being naughty

He pulled back as he looked at me and I nodded

He let me pull out his cock

"Was that the way you were taught languages?"

"Yeah…my ex taught me the same way I'm teaching you"

Ohh man I was panting and my chest was heaving from Nathan's talented tongue

I knew my body may regret my big mouth but I said it any way… I told him to suck me off in Columbian Spanish…

I groaned as my eyes fluttered…that hot silky mouth of his around my cock…feeling his lips sliding up and down and then feeling that tongue moving around, sliding up from my balls to my head and then back again and then feel his hands fondling my balls

I had that feeling if the teachers wanted to be sure we'd learn Spanish…have the couples be fucking each other while hearing it…They'll remember it that way

Oh god…that sensation…Nathan's fucking incredible and it's definitely going uphill from here

"Ohh God!" I groaned out as I was half lucid, half aware

Then I felt him slide a dildo and my eyes closed in that sensation alone…feeling it slide up in and then that motion of him pulling it back out as I convulsed and he pushed it in and my jaw was hanging open at that

I was craving it I wanted more….I wanted MORE but I couldn't work my mouth to say I wanted more

Fortunately Nathan realized it was my first time with a dildo and he continued as he was thrusting it in with more speed and I found myself moaning in sheer pleasure at Nathan using a dildo on me

Then I arched up as Nathan hit my prostate and that made me wonder what the fuck that was, didn't care that it gave me additional pleasure as it was already going uphill

I was smiling like an idiot

"Don't you dare stop using that! Or better yet switch to your cock!" I groaned out

Nathan smiled "You sure you want your virgin hole to feel 9½ inches inside?"

"You want more Spanish lessons?" I challenged

When he pulled out the dildo I convulsed at that as my hole was convulsing, contracting and twitching then Nathan lined up his lubed cock and then he lubed me up as I groaned

He saw me look at him as he smiled "It's going to be okay…this is my cock now…it's not as thick as my dildo is…remind me to use that toy cleaner on it later." He replied as I nodded

Then when he slid in I moaned out small amount from pain rest from pleasure

"You okay?"

"Yeah…What was that…?" I asked

He pushed my prostate and caused me to moan and arch my body as I nodded "That"

"Your spot…want me to continue tapping that?"

"Up to you…and make me soar." I replied as he smiled

He leaned down and softly captured my lips in a heated and needed tongue kiss as I felt Nathan's cock pull out and I groaned into his mouth then I whimpered as he pushed in

Oh man…feeling Nathan working his cock into my hole…him brushing against my prostate

I don't think I could hold my load as he realized and he whispered into my ear

"It's okay…I'm here…you're not dreaming…You can cum if you want…" Nathan whispered as I smiled and nodded then he kept working that part of me and then I moaned as I felt my balls pulling up and then he grabbed my cock tight in his hands as he jacked me off

I looked with a half lust, sated look as I see my 10" cock shoot my cum onto his body and see it splash on there and some of the ropes stay on his body and I'm moaning at that erotic moment as he could tell I was shooting again

I came again with a way more bigger load as he exhaled and then bent over to take some of my loads into his mouth then he groaned as he tasted the milk chocolate flavored cum

He pulled back as he looked at me

"Your cum tastes like chocolate!"

"Good or bad?" I moaned out

"Fucking incredible!" He stated

I was moaning out his name and it was definitely going up and up…

I didn't want anyone else to know…but yeah I was vocal…and I knew RIGHT then and there that I wanted a HOUSE that way I could moan my ass off and not have to keep my trap shut

He knew I wanted to moan in pleasure but I didn't…

It just kept on getting better tenfold…I was already on my way to my second round this evening

He leaned close as I looked into his eyes and he smiled "Listen…do you always cum like that?"

"Since 12…I could fill a half gallon milk container." I moaned out

"Whoa." Nathan whispered as he felt my legs wrap around his waist

He could see it in my eyes…the pleasure was definitely there as was the need…he then got me onto his back as I rode him and I knew why most girls like to ride their men…it was fun and he kept hitting places where I never knew existed but still sent me intense pleasure

He just now noticed my pierced nipple ring

"When did you get that?" Nathan asked

"Day after you got yours." I groaned as he smiled then he pulled me down and I felt that tongue of his licking, feeling his teeth slowly closing over my nipple ring and tugging it slowly with ever delicate care

My nipple's always been a hot spot for me but rub one and do what Nathan's doing to my nipple ring…

Yeah…I'm definitely going to shoot again as I'm moaning out his name

Oh god the orgasms…those wonderful Orgasms…I'm wondering exactly how many I've had since

"Seven." Nathan replied as I frowned

"Wondering about your orgasms?" he asked as I nodded

"Seven." He replied

I then got him to stop as he looked at me

"I am hurting you." He replied

"I want you to make love to me till I feel your cock banging the bottom of my lungs." I replied

Nathan's eyes dilated as he groaned

"Hold on"

He gave me that first time, passionate, love making

I'm feeling the sensation that the Room's moving around and I'm just losing it big time

Oh god…I see why Nymphomaniacs love it…I feel why it's considered the most fun thing to do to kill time and I see how it's brought Nathan and I a lot closer, changing our relationship from friends to lovers

It was when we were recovering from the four back squared cum loads I shot to Nathan's two cum loads he shot inside me

I was in his arms as he held me and kissed my shoulder blade


End file.
